La Rumeur Court
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Pepper n'avait jamais été attirée par la presse à scandale. Alors qu'elle lisait pour la première fois des articles de presse sur son boss, elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû renoncer pendant qu'il en était encore temps...


Pepper Potts avait toujours été consciencieuse dans son travail. Avant même de devenir l'assistante personnelle de Tony Stark, elle faisait partie de ces gens sur lesquels on pouvait compter dans les moments difficiles : elle était intelligente, savait gérer des situations de crises, et était prête à faire un nombre incalculable d'heures supplémentaires si cela arrangeait ses supérieurs.

C'était sans doute pour ces qualités qu'elle avait été recrutée par le célèbre milliardaire, et que, même après toutes ces années passées à son service, elle ne se lassait pas de son travail et se pliait en quatre pour satisfaire la moindre de ses demandes. Enfin, tant que cela restait professionnel, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas avec cet homme. C'était, comme tout le monde le savait, un séducteur invétéré, et en tant que tel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des avances à son assistance, qui était bien la seule suffisamment forte pour lui résister. Et c'était ce qu'il aimait, très probablement.

Oui, elle lui résistait. Non pas qu'elle n'avait jamais été attirée par lui (qui ne l'était pas?), mais elle tenait à garder une certaine distance entre eux, et elle voulait à tout prix séparer clairement sa vie professionnelle et sa vie privée (elle devait l'avouer, cette dernière était plutôt vide depuis qu'elle travaillait chez Stark Industries). C'était plus simple, et surtout plus correct, ainsi.

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber sur Malibu, elle finissait à peine de répondre aux e-mails adressés à son célèbre patron. Patron qui avait d'ailleurs disparu dans son atelier, et qui n'avait pas refait surface depuis quelques heures à présent. Pepper soupira. Rien d'étonnant là, il allait souvent se réfugier en bas quand il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, qui lui indiqua 21h35. Il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. Elle avait beau avoir commencé sa journée à 7h, elle ne s'était pas sentie fatiguée un seul instant. Elle était restée déjeuner avec Tony, il l'avait chargée de commander chinois. Malgré ses constantes avances, il savait être un homme charmant, qui avait de réels sujets de conversations. Et il était drôle. Elle s'étonnait souvent que la presse ne fasse attention qu'à son physique et à son argent, alors que derrière cela se cachait un homme sensible, doté d'une intelligence peu commune, et dont la compagnie était loin d'être désagréable.

Bon, c'est sûr que son côté prince charmant était fortement mis à mal par la façon dont il traitait ses nombreuses conquêtes, avec lesquelles il semblait adopter la méthode 'Je voix, je veux, je prends, je jette'. Il n'était pas fan du recyclage… Ce comportement était très loin d'être correct, mais certaines femmes s'en contentaient. Il ne voulait pas se caser, pour le dire vulgairement. Il aimait être libre, ne pas avoir de comptes à rendre, et elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas son opinion à donner là-dessus. Elle n'était pas sa mère après tout, même si quelques fois, elle se permettait quelques remarques sarcastiques sur sa manière de traiter les femmes. Mais il ne lui reprochait pas, il aimait la relation qu'ils avaient noué au fil des ans, et elle était bien la seule personne de son entourage en qui il pouvait avoir totalement confiance.

Pepper s'étendit, tout en ne se levant pas du canapé sur lequel elle était confortablement installée depuis plusieurs heures. Elle avait beau se tenir droite toute la journée, elle commençait à avoir un peu mal au dos.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer la fenêtre des mails, son regard fut attiré par une pub animée pour un site consacré aux personnes célèbres à gauche de l'écran. On y voyait une photo de Tony Stark, et sous cette dernière, on pouvait lire le titre : « _Les dernières frasques du playboy_ ». La presse devait se régaler à chacune de ses sorties, il y avait toujours quelques chose à raconter. Ses discours (parfois peu corrects), la manière dont il avait touché les fesses de la maîtresse de cérémonie, la fois où il avait été surpris dans les coulisses d'un concert, entouré de quelques fans (toutes majeures, vaccinées, et dénudées)... Oui, tous ces petits ragots étaient nombreux, et assez fréquents. D'ailleurs, quand on y regardait de plus près, moins de la moitié de ces histoires étaient vraies (mais celle des fans dans les coulisses du concert l'était), cependant, les journaux avaient compris rapidement que le seul nom de Tony Stark attirait les lecteurs, ou pour être plus exact, les _lectrices_.

Toutes ces pensées amenèrent Pepper à se poser la question suivante : était-il du genre à taper son nom sur Internet pour voir ce que l'on racontait sur lui ? Cela ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié, il était après tout aussi connu pour son narcissisme. Il aimait probablement lire tous les commentaires que l'on pouvait faire à son sujet, les bons comme les mauvais. C'était une manière comme une autre de contrôler son image. Enfin, ce qui pouvait être contrôlé...

Mais qu'y trouvait-il de si intéressant ? Le côté déraisonnable de Pepper, celui qu'elle n'écoutait jamais, lui criait de cliquer sur l'icône Internet et de vérifier immédiatement. Mais sa raison lui disait d'éteindre simplement l'ordinateur, vile objet de tentation, et de rentrer chez elle, où elle oublierait toutes ces pensées peu professionnelles qui commençaient à occuper une place bien trop importante dans son esprit.

Elle voulait vraiment résister, mais sans crier gare, sa main (dont elle ne semblait plus avoir le contrôle) avait déjà cliqué sur ce maudit icône. Que se passerait-il si Tony la surprenait à fouiller de la sorte ? Que penserait-il d'elle après cela ? Il était encore temps de revenir en arrière...

Cependant, elle n'en fit rien, et une fois sa culpabilité mise de côté, ce fut avec détermination qu'elle tapa le nom de son employeur dans l'espace de recherche, non sans jeter un œil à l'escalier menant à l'atelier, histoire de vérifier que Tony ne surgisse pas à cet instant précis.

Les résultats étaient nombreux, vraiment très nombreux, et variés. Le premier article, et donc le plus récent, montrait les photos de la dernière sortie en date de son génie de patron, qui semblait un brin éméché. Pas très surprenant, elle avait également assisté à cette soirée, qui s'était déroulée la veille, et elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir boire whisky sur whisky. Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander comment il pouvait supporter autant d'alcool tout en restant plus ou moins maître de lui-même. Pepper décida qu'il était sage de ne pas aller consulter cet article…

Le titre du second attira son regard. Il concernait non seulement Tony, mais également sa propre personne. Elle cliqua sur le lien. Une photo d'eux deux prise il y a quelques mois prenait toute la largeur de l'écran, et juste au-dessus de celle-ci s'étalait le titre que les rédacteurs avaient dû juger particulièrement vendeur : « _Stark & Potts : Les Liaisons dangereuses_ ». Même si elle savait que cela l'énerverait, elle ne put s'empêcher de lire le texte.

« _Qui n'a jamais entendu parler de l'industriel Anthony Stark, célèbre PDG de Stark Industries ? Un grand homme, diraient certains, un marchand de mort, pensent d'autres. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fait parler beaucoup de monde, autant pour ses idées de génie que pour ses frasques répétées. _

_Pour exemple, il a été récemment photographié en état d'ébriété lors d'un gala de charité. Il aurait également profité de cette soirée pour se rapprocher de son assistante personnelle, Virginia Potts, à son service depuis presque dix ans. Des témoins les aurait même vus quitter le bâtiment dans la même voiture, très proches. Ils auraient par la suite rejoint la villa de Stark, et passé la nuit ensemble._

_Mais qu'est-ce que ce rapprochement peut-il cacher ? Serait-ce un vulgaire coup de pub, ou au contraire un beau coup de cœur ? Nous avons enquêté._

_Cette nouvelle romance semble tomber à pic pour la jeune femme, surnommée Pepper par son patron attentionné, qui viserait une place plus importante (et le salaire qui va avec) au sein de l'entreprise. Il est vrai qu'elle occupe son poste depuis, comme nous l'avons rappelé plus haut, bientôt dix ans, qui n'aurait pas envie d'évoluer après tout ce temps ? Profiterait-elle de Stark pour atteindre son objectif ? Ce ne serait pas la première à jouer à ce jeu dangereux de la séduction… _»

Honteux, tout simplement. Comment pouvaient-ils écrire de telles horreurs sur quelqu'un dont ils ne savaient rien ? Comme s'ils aimaient salir le nom des gens pour le plaisir. Furieuse, Pepper retourna à la page des résultats. Le lien suivant était pour le moins intriguant. Non, elle n'avait jamais voulu connaître la vie privée de son boss (elle en savait déjà bien assez comme ça quand elle se chargeait de réexpédier chez elles toutes les femmes qui passaient par le lit de Tony), mais elle venait pourtant de cliquer sur « _Les fantasmes inavouables d'Anthony Stark_ ». La curiosité l'avait emporté sur la raison, elle n'avait qu'à se dire qu'elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même, et qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal, elle se renseignait voilà tout. Pepper n'avait jamais réellement été attirée par la presse à scandale, et elle n'aurait jamais dû commencer à fouiller dedans. Difficile d'en sortir maintenant…Quand la photo de l'article s'afficha, elle avait l'impression d'être dévisagée. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. Elle était tirée d'un récent photoshoot, mais les yeux particulièrement charmeurs de Tony déstabilisaient vraiment la jeune femme. C'est comme s'ils disaient 'Je sais ce que tu fais, Pepper Potts, et c'est mal', et elle se dépêcha de se concentrer sur le paragraphe afin d'échapper à cette culpabilité qui l'envahissait à nouveau.

« _C'est l'une des révélation les plus croustillantes de la semaine ! Une récente conquête du playboy Tony Stark s'est laissée aller à dévoiler quelques détails sur la vie privée de ce dernier, ce qui a de quoi fortement intéresser les femmes qui lisent cet article._

_Selina D., jeune femme de 25 ans, a rencontré le milliardaire il y a quelques semaines, et a décidé de faire partager cette expérience gratuitement sur son blog, alors que les magazines auraient sûrement payé très cher pour obtenir l'exclusivité._

_Tout a donc commencé le mois dernier, quand elle rencontra Stark lors d'une soirée donnée à New York. 'Il est tout de suite venu vers moi,' déclare Selina. Tout à fait le genre du milliardaire, qui aime bondir sur sa proie sans perdre un seul instant. 'Vous imaginez, vous vous rendez à une soirée seule, juste pour passer du bon temps avec quelques amis, et vous ressortez au bras de l'un des hommes les plus convoités de la planète !' La jeune femme semble à peine croire à la chance qu'elle a eue quand sa route a croisé celle du PDG de Stark Industries. _

'_Tout est ensuite allé très vite, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une suite luxueuse en plein centre de la ville. Il ne perd pas de temps, et s'est jeté sur moi à peine la porte refermée.'_

_Quelques lignes plus loin, elle confesse quelques détails sur les habitudes de son partenaire d'un soir. _

'_Toutes les femmes qui ont eu la chance de partager sa couche vous le diront : il est insatiable,' ajoute-t-elle, alors qu'on ne demande que plus de détails._

'_Vous n'avez pas connu l'amour tant que vous ne l'avez pas fait avec lui.' Alors là, ça a le mérite d'être clair, Selina est vraiment une petite veinarde, pas vrai les filles ? Mais la jeune femme ne s'arrête pas là dans les révélations et enchaîne sur- _»

« On s'intéresse aux ragots, Mademoiselle Potts ? »

Pepper sursauta, et elle était à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque quand elle se rendit compte que la voix qui venait de s'élever derrière elle n'était autre que celle de Tony Stark. Son teint vira immédiatement au rouge pivoine, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elle rabattit l'écran de ce maudit ordinateur.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Il allait bien sûr prendre un malin plaisir à la voir essayer de se sortir de cette situation gênante. Ah, comme il était drôle de voir Pepper embarrassée, cela n'arrivait que très (trop) rarement.

« Mr Stark ! Je croyais que vous étiez en bas, je ne vous ai pas entendu remonter…

- Je m'en doute, si ça avait été le cas, vous auriez pris soin de dissimuler les preuves. »

Puis, sans pouvoir se retenir davantage, il éclata de rire. La jeune femme n'en fut que plus gênée. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, elle venait de se faire surprendre par son patron alors qu'elle lisait un article sur la vie plus que privée de ce dernier. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : se cacher sous terre pour ne plus en sortir avant des années.

« Allez Pepper, détendez-vous, et avouez que la situation est plutôt comique !

- Franchement Tony, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Alors ne dites rien, vous êtes sur votre temps libre après tout. »

Pepper soupira. Il avait raison, mais elle était toujours terriblement honteuse.

« Vous savez Pep, il y a au moins une centaine d'articles semblables à celui-ci, vous avez de la lecture pour ce soir… »

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle, pourquoi se priver de ce petit plaisir ? Mais il s'arrêta de rire quand il vit le visage contrarié de son assistante.

« Pepper, tout va bien ?

- Non Tony, tout ne va pas bien. Vous venez de me voir lire un article peu flatteur sur vous, alors que j'étais installée sur votre canapé en plus. J'ai été assez idiote pour me laisser avoir par-

- Relax Potts, vous m'avez surpris à faire bien pire que ça. Ce n'est pas un petit article de presse qui va vous déstabiliser, pas vrai ? Vous qui vous chargez de ma communication, on va dire que ça fait aussi partie de votre travail de voir ce que l'on peut raconter sur Internet.

- Oui, mais de là à lire ce genre de choses…

- Au moins, vous avez prouvé qu'ils savent y faire pour attirer le lecteur le moins avide de potins. »

Il marquait un point. Il lui adressa un sourire sincère, qu'elle lui rendit.

« Bon, après cet épisode honteux, je vais rentrer chez moi…

- Oui, allez vous reposer. On va mettre cette histoire sur le compte de la fatigue. »

Elle sourit, et s'empara de son sac. Cette soirée restera à coup sûr dans leurs mémoires pendant longtemps. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, Tony la devança pour lui ouvrir la porte.

« Ce sera tout, Mademoiselle Potts ? »

Pepper sourit en entendant cet échange qui lui était plus que familier.

« Ce sera tout Mr Stark. »

Les yeux de ce dernier fixèrent intensément ceux de Pepper. Le rouge qui avait quelques minutes plus tôt quitté le visage de la jeune femme s'y réinstalla très rapidement. Mais elle reprit vite ses esprits, et avant de tenter quelque chose qu'ils auraient peut-être regretté tous les deux, elle éloigna ses lèvres déjà trop proches de celles de son supérieur.

« Bonne nuit, Tony.

- Bonne nuit, Pepper, reposez-vous bien. »

Tandis qu'elle montait dans sa voiture et s'éloignait de la villa Stark, le regard de Tony resta fixé pendant quelques secondes sur le dernier endroit où s'était tenue Pepper, avant qu'il ne ferme la porte et retourne dans son atelier, éprouvant soudainement le besoin urgent de se changer les idées. Une douche froide l'aiderait peut-être...

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour chers lecteurs (en espérant qu'il y en ait)! :)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS qui m'a demandé pas loin de deux jours de travail. Je vous avoue avoir pas mal réfléchit sur la fin, c'est toujours difficile d'essayer de conclure une histoire correctement.**

**Je compte sur vous pour me laisser vos impressions ;)**


End file.
